


The After School Session

by sonofcoul_lives



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofcoul_lives/pseuds/sonofcoul_lives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP in high school.   Person A’s parent is waiting for them, sees some of person A’s friends, and ask “Where is [person A]?” to which the friends reply “Behind the school with their tongue down [person B]’s throat.” Bonus points if person A’s parents didn't know they were dating.</p>
<p>(AKA I'm horrible at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After School Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdfighter721](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/gifts).



> This is a gift for my cousin, who had a birthday yesterday but I got so distracted that I wasn't able to put it up until today. So happy late birthday manda :)

“Hey, Ben.” John said as he approached his friend.

“Hey buddy! What’s up?” Ben exclaimed.

“Mind if I just walk with you? Pedro and Balthazar are making out behind the school, again.”

“Sure buddy.” Ben replied and put an arm around his friend’s shoulder. Now that Pedro and Balthazar have finally started dating it feels like they are always making out when they are together.

The two met up with Bea, Ursula and Meg and started to walk away from the school.

“Where’s Hero?” Meg asked Bea.

“She left already to go to piano practice” Bea replied.

The friends talked about nothing in particular as they walked. Ben stopped talking as they approached the parking lot. Standing by their car at the end of the parking area was Balthazar’s mom, she was looking around for Balthazar and lit up when she saw the group of friends - her eyes on Ben and Ursula- approach her.

“Hey, do you know where Balthazar is?” She asked as they neared her, looking at Ben and Ursula, surprised when another girl in the group answered before Ben or Ursula could.

“Behind the school with their tongue down Pedro’s throat. Why? Who are you?” Meg asked.

Mrs. Jones was taken back by that answer and just stared at the group for a moment. She looked at Ben to see him looking at the girl in horror.

“Is this true, Ben?” She asked him once she got over the shock.

Ben nodded, “Yes it is, Mrs. Jones.” He replied, sending a glare towards Meg.

Mrs. Jones nodded, “Finally, huh?”

Ben breathed out a sigh of relief when she didn’t freak out, “Yeah.”

“Since when?”

“Last week, right John?” John nodded with a smirk.

Mrs. Jones nodded, “Well, Benedick, introduce me to your friends.”

Benedick nodded and introduced his friends to Balthazar’s mother.

“Wait, so you two know each other?” Beatrice asked, finally snapping out of the shock.

“Yeah, of course we do. Ben basically lives at my house.”

It’s common knowledge that Benedick and Balthazar are best friends - Balthazar was friends with Ben before he was friends with most of the friend group that they hang out with now, Ben’s one of the few friends of Balthazar’s that have actually been to his house and knows where the spare key is to come over whenever he wants. He even knows Balth’s real name. But it’s still not common knowledge to some of their friends, somehow they think that his only friends from their group of friends are really just Ursula and Pedro. Even if it was pretty obvious. Balth was the only one that would laugh at Ben’s really bad jokes and Balth would always either go to Ursula or Ben for their opinion on a new song.

Bea and Meg looked at Ben as if they couldn’t believe that he spent so much time with Balthazar.

Ben shook his head, not understanding how his girlfriend and a friend of his didn’t know that he and Balthazar were basically best friends, but instead of saying that he turned back to Mrs. Jones, “Would you like for me to get him?”

“No, it’s ok. But can you give him a message for me?” She asked.

“Sure.”

“‘His father and I have to go out for a meeting so we won’t be back until monday morning and Rosa is staying over at a friend’s house for the weekend. Maybe he could stay at your house? Or you stay at ours?”

“Ok. I’ll tell him.”

“Would you be able to stay with him?”

“Of course.”

She then turned to John, “And I’ll definitely have to set up a time to have dinner with you and your family now that your brother and Balthazar are together.”

John nodded, “That would be lovely.”

She nodded then said goodbye to the group of teens and quickly left.

“Since when have you been friends with Balthazar and how did I not know about this?” Beatrice asked Ben once the car was out of sight.

“Since forever, Bea. And I thought it was pretty obvious.”

“Yeah, he’s the only one that laughs at Ben’s lame jokes.” John added with a small smile.

“Hey! That’s not true.” John just looked at him, “Okay, sometimes that is true. But I don’t call you chuckles for nothing.” John shrugged. Ben opened his mouth to reply when he saw Balthazar and Pedro walking away from the school and towards their direction.

“Balth! Your mom was here a minute ago!” Ben called to him as they got closer.

“What, why? Is everything ok?” Balthazar asked quickly.

“Yeah, your parents have to go out for the weekend and won’t be back until monday morning and Rosa is staying at a friend’s house for the weekend.”

“Ok, so she probably was wondering if I could stay with you.”

“Yup! Do you want to? I’m sure my parents won’t mind.”

“Sure. Can we stop at my house first though?”

“Of course Balth!” Ben was about to put his arm around Balthazar’s shoulders but Pedro beat him to it so he just put his arm around John’s shoulders again and led the friends away from the school.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on:  
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/124565258001/imagine-your-otp-in-high-school-person-as


End file.
